


Socks, Children, and International Travel

by Bookworm1063



Series: CO Countdown 2020 [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookworm1063/pseuds/Bookworm1063
Summary: “I’m already losing it,” I point out. “Have you seen my spare laptop charger? It’s not in the office.”“Try the dining room,” Dad says. Then he’s gone, probably on his way back to finish his own packing.Adam finally gets his suitcase closed and turns to his duffel bag, where he’s putting his clothes (he filled a whole suitcase and didn’t even pack underwear).Simon and Baz take their kids on a trip to America to see the Bunce family.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: CO Countdown 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026988
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Socks, Children, and International Travel

**Nat**

“Adam!” My brother’s door is open, and there’s a trail of tee shirts, socks, and sticky notes leading back and forth from my room across the hall to his. I poke my head around the doorframe and glare at him. “You’ve seen the hallway, right?”

Adam’s sitting on a suitcase in the middle of his floor, trying to keep it shut long enough to get the zipper all the way around.

“You might have to leave some books behind, bro.”

“Not a chance.”

“Hey, you two.” One of our dads leans into the doorframe. “Why are there socks in the hallway?”

“Adam’s fault,” I say immediately.

Dad laughs and shoves his blond curls—the same as Adam’s—back from his face. “Just get them cleaned up, alright? Your father will lose it if he sees that mess.”

“I’m already losing it,” I point out. “Have you seen my spare laptop charger? It’s not in the office.”

“Try the dining room,” Dad says. Then he’s gone, probably on his way back to finish his own packing.

Adam finally gets his suitcase closed and turns to his duffel bag, where he’s putting his clothes (he filled a whole suitcase and didn’t even pack underwear).

“Shirts… pants… Hey, Nat, can I borrow a sports bra for the plane? The air pressure’s really shitty for your ribs in a binder.”

“Yeah,” I say. “I’ll grab one, hang on.”

I go back to my room. I have one suitcase, a laptop bag, and a small backpack packed and ready next to the door for our flight tomorrow. There isn’t much clothing left in my drawers, but I find a bra and bring it back down the hall for Adam.

He grimaces when he sees it. “Cheers. Toss it on my desk, will you?”

I do. “You need anything else? I’m going to find that charger.”

Adam shakes his head. “Nah. I’m good here, I think.”

**Baz**

When I get home, the flat is in chaos. I should have known better than to let Simon handle the packing.

Nat is checking the drawers of the china cabinet, which we mostly use for storing Simon’s countless binders and notebooks of recipes.

“Fucking hell,” she mutters, slamming the drawer shut.

“Language,” I say, and she jumps, startled.

“Oh. Hi, Dad. Have you seen my spare laptop charger?”

“It’s in your brother’s backpack,” I say. “Front hall, next to the keys.”

“Thanks.” She slides past me out the door, and I continue down the hall to the bedroom I share with Simon. 

He’s throwing old shirts into a suitcase (his suitcase. I love my husband more than life itself, but I’m not sharing a suitcase with him.) When he sees me in the doorframe, he smiles and moves to kiss me on the cheek.

“Hello, love. Did you get what you needed?”

I hold up my plastic shopping bag full of toothpaste in answer. Simon drops down onto our bed and shoves the last pair of jeans into his suitcase.

“I love Penny, but I hate travelling. I’m telling her to move back to London.”

“Bunce would do it. It’s Shepard who doesn’t want to leave Omaha. And I suppose they can’t make Stevie switch schools their senior year.”

“Are you kidding? Penny loves Omaha. She’s dedicating her life to mastering American Normal slang.”

“She does know there’s more Normal slang than just what they use in Omaha, right?”

Simon shrugs.

“I’m going to check on the twins,” I say. “Call Bunce, will you?”

Simon nods and reaches for my hand. I squeeze his fingers, then let go.

**Simon**

Penny and Shep’s youngest kid, Maia, answers the phone. “Helloooo!”

“Hi, Maia,” I say, and she gasps.

“Uncle Simon! Why aren’t you here yet?”

I laugh. I love all of Penny’s kids, but Maia has a special place in my heart. “Can you go get your Mum, sweetheart?”

“Yeah!” I hear Maia running through the house. In the background, I hear people talking and the clatter of dishes. The Bunces must be eating.

“Mamma, it’s Uncle Simon!” The phone changes hands, and then Penny’s voice comes over the line.

“Simon! You’ll be here tomorrow, right?”

“Yes,” I say. “Baz emailed you a copy of the itinerary, right?”

“Yeah,” Penny says. “I’m really— _Grace_ , put your sister down and go find your father, how many times do I have to tell you—sorry, Simon. I don’t know why I decided three kids was a good idea.”

“Your kids are angels, Pen.”

Penny laughs. Something in the background breaks.

“Nicks and Slick,” she says. “I should go deal with that. I’ll see you tomorrow, Simon.”

“See you tomorrow.” I hang up.

**Adam**

I fucking hate wearing bras, but I’ll deal with the dysphoria if it keeps my rib cage intact.

It’s three o’clock in the morning, and I’m half dressed, my suitcase full of books left out in the hallway and my duffel bag balanced on top. I didn’t turn the light on when I got up, so I’m stumbling around the room, hunting for a pair of pants in the dark.

I’ve just got my legs into some old track pants when my door slams open. My sister needs to learn to knock.

“I’m ready, I’m ready.” I glare up at Nat (I’m still sitting on the floor. I don’t think I’ve stood up yet today. It’s _too goddamn early for this shit.)_

“I would say hurry up, but I haven’t seen either dad yet today,” Nat says. Her long black hair is up in a high ponytail, and she’s wearing skinny jeans and a navy sweater. Even her eyeliner is perfect.

I drag myself to my feet and stomp out into the hall, grabbing my bags and a pair of socks on my way. Nat’s things are already neatly piled next to the door. We were supposed to leave twenty minutes ago.

Our parents come out of their bedroom at the end of the hall. Nat is waiting by the door, tossing the car keys from hand to hand.

My sister has her life terrifyingly put together.

**Simon**

When our plane touches down in Omaha, I text Penny, telling her we’re here. The Bunce family meets us just outside the airport, next to Penny’s massive purple van.

“Simon!” She throws her arms around me. I hug her back, and for a moment I’m a kid again, coming back to Watford at the end of every summer, even though Penny was never much of a hugger then. We haven’t seen each other in almost two years, though, so I guess she’s making an exception.

She lets me go and steps back toward her car, avoiding the inevitable mess as hugs are exchanged all around. Adam has his arm around Grace’s shoulders, while Nat and Stevie swing Maia between them. Baz has started a conversation with Shep about vampires in the area.

“It’s good to see you, Penelope,” I say. She rolls her eyes, but she’s smiling.

“I made a scene for you, Simon. How I feel should go without saying.”

**Nat**

I love visiting Aunt Penny and Uncle Shep’s house, but I think Adam loves it more. There are books on every wall, and Grace and Adam can talk to Aunt Penny for hours about magickal theory.

I usually end up hanging out with Stevie and reading Normal comics, or playing Minecraft on their Xbox. I’m staying in Stevie’s room—they’ve got a pullout couch at the foot of their bed, and they’ve already made it up for me.

I tighten my ponytail and set my bags down at the end of the bed. Stevie walks in, holding a tube of hair dye in one hand and a fork in the other.

“Mom says dinner’s ready,” they say. “I’m doing my hair after. Want help with yours?”

“We could just spell it, you know.” I grab my wand off the nightstand and wave it for emphasis. It was my grandmother’s, and Adam is always telling me to be careful with it.

“Where’s the fun in that?” Stevie asks. “You want blue again?”

“Red,” I say.

“You got it.” Stevie leads the way down the stairs.

Everyone’s gathered around the Bunce’s kitchen table. My dads are sitting side by side at one end; my aunt and uncle are at the other. Adam’s sandwiched between Maia and Grace. Stevie and I take the other two chairs.

Aunt Penny smiles at us as we sit down, and Grace rolls her eyes.

_“Finally._ Let’s eat, already!”

So we do. 


End file.
